


A Special Night

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [17]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Meyer's adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Jonah and Y/N get married.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put this in the tags, but if you're like me you skim over them so:
> 
> Reader is Meyer's adopted daughter.

Jonah would never have imagined affording such a lavish event, even when he began dating Y/N. Growing up with little financial security, he learned at a young age to be happy with what he already had. A huge fancy wedding was never in the cards for him, and he was okay with that. However, as he and Y/N planned their wedding, Meyer insisted on paying for the expenses to "give the kids what they deserve."

Now he and his bride stood under a chuppah, with Rabbi Grossman leading the ceremony. Both parties were disbelieving and joyous that they were finally getting married. Five years ago, neither of them would've given the prospect of marriage a second thought. With the Fourth Reich out of the way, they were free to build a future together.

The ceremony lasted half an hour, Jonah and Y/N agreeing to follow some traditions but not make it super religious. It reflected their shared faith, just like Lonny had with his spouse a year and a half prior. At first, they were concerned that Ruth and Meyer would both be disapproving of that decision but were met with the utmost support. Ruth understood that her grandson wasn't as devout as she was, and Meyer was the same towards Y/N.

Nevertheless, the wedding was beautiful. All Y/N was focused on was Jonah, and how handsome he looked in his suit. It was rare for Jonah to dress up, and her father had splurged on one that flattered him nicely. On the other hand, she couldn’t wait to get out of her wedding dress and into the reception one that Ruth had sewn for her.

Once the ceremony concluded, the newlyweds were escorted to a seclusion room before the reception. "Can you unzip me?"   


"Damn, babe," Jonah joked as Y/N removed her veil. "Already?"

"I'm changing outfits, love," she rolled her eyes, smiling. "This is really who I chose to live with."

"For the rest of our lives," he responded, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she laughed, slipping out of the dress and putting the second one on.

Jonah admired the reception dress on Y/N, loving the way it highlighted her figure. The fabric was a dandelion yellow, Jonah's favourite colour, and floral embroidery decorated the waistline like a mock-belt. It had long sleeves, and was floor-length, remaining elegant while showing a bit of Y/N's personality within the design. "Safta did a great job."

"I told her to surprise me when she asked me what I wanted," Y/N said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Jonah came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We should go back out there, soon," he sighed. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Y/N away from all the guests.

"It's only for a few hours," she shrugged. "We’ll have a whole ten days to ourselves starting tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Y/N turned around so she was facing her husband, and tilted her head up slightly to kiss him. Jonah cupped her cheek, savouring the feeling. Kissing Y/N felt different in the best way possible. He couldn't imagine sharing this special night with anyone else.


End file.
